04 August 1992 (Ö3)
Show ; Name *Nachtexpress ; Station *Ô3 (Austria) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-08-04 ; Comments *John has just come back from Vienna (the airport, that is). He plays a few records he bought while in St. Petersburg. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Ultraviolence: 'Die Alone Screaming (12"-Vengeance)' (Safe) *Stereolab: 'Harmonium (7")' (Duophonic) *El Vez: 'Esta Bien Mamacita (7"-The Mexican Elvis)' (Sympathy For The Record Industry) :(JP: 'If you're listening on very sensitive equipment, you may hear a bit of a hum in the background every time I open the microphone and start to speak, and that is because I've been away for three weeks, and something interesting is happening in the studio. In fact, there's also a strong smell of burning, but I hope that I shall be able to complete this programme before the entire ensemble bursts into flames.') *Yami Bolo: 'Joe The Boss (7")' (Tappa) :(JP: 'I mentioned at the start of the programme that I'd been in Vienna...I was on my way, actually, to St. Petersburg, and I went in a bus from St. Petersburg, down through the Baltic states, and then from Vilnius back to the airport. It's a nice airport, I've got nothing against it at all. If you want to buy something like an expensive pair of shoes, or some useful and expensive glassware, or quilts or something like that, then quite clearly the Wiener airport is the place to go. On the other hand, if you want something like a cheese sandwich and an aspirin, forget it, because they don't seem to have such things...On my way back, the plane was about an hour late leaving, because there were severe storms over London, and I'm a man who doesn't much care for flying at the best of times. By the time you got to London, to Heathrow, the storms were in full effect...and they were really very very frightening indeed. When I landed, I swore I'd never go in another plane if I lived to be a thousand years old, which is unlikely, frankly, so I may never go in another plane again. It was a genuinely frightening moment and I thought I was going to die. My mood was somewhat lightened, though, when I got back to discover that, contrary to my expectations, Diblo Dibala had recorded a session for my domestic programmes. I've not heard it yet, but here is the great man on record.') *Tongi Msungi: 'Missy Bakali (LP-Missy Bakali)' *New Economic Policy: 'Crazy Girl (4X Compilation LP-Once Upon A Time In Rock Club)' *Birds: 'Behaviour Style (4X Compilation LP-Once Upon A Time In Rock Club)' *Southwest: Why Did You Think That I was a Nazi (4X Compilation LP-Once Upon A Time In Rock Club)' *Irresistible Force: unknown File ;Name *John Peel Nachtexpress 4th August 1992 ;Length *00:40:30 ;Other *"Audible static noise on recording...I labelled the show 4th Aug as the news preceding the show (edited out) used that date (post midnight..), for some reason I recorded the midnight news resulting in a shorter show than usual." (Taper's note) ;Available *Mediafire Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Ö3 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)